Shut Up And Drive
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: Future fic: Fourteen year old Trixie, learner's permit in hand, is finally ready to get that driving lesson Lucifer promised her so many years before. But Chloe wants to see how he is as a driving instructor first and has a very interesting way of making him show it...


**Only the plot is mine**

"Here!" Fourteen year old Trixie Espinoza (or Trixie Morningstar-Espinoza, as she liked to think of herself, although she would never tell her father) slapped her learner's permit down on her stepfather Lucifer's desk. "You promised me you'd teach me to drive _years_ ago if I helped you with that case of Mom's and now I'm legal and there's nothing Mom can say or do, so pay up!"

"Yes, of course," Lucifer nodded. "I wasn't planning on forgetting. I'm not like that. The second your mother told me that you were going for your permit, I was already planning when I would take you out."

"I remember all about this deal between you two, and I'm not going to make Lucifer break it because it's not what he does, but there's one more thing I want first," Chloe said as she came up behind them.

"Oh, come on!" Trixie pouted and stomped her foot. "Mom, please? What is it? How much longer do I have to wait?"

"Just through the weekend," Chloe told her. "Until you get back from your dad's. Remember, Lucifer and I are going away this weekend."

"Right," Trixie groaned. "How could I forget?"

"I know you're excited, but you can wait two days, can't you?" Chloe asked. "That's all. I swear."

Trixie narrowed her eyes at her mother before turning on her heel and leaving the room. "It better be," she called over her shoulder. "I'm not waiting forever!"

* * *

"What more do you need to know, Chloe?" Lucifer asked as he and Chloe drove toward his large cabin where they went to stay sometimes. It was at the top of a mountain and Chloe parked the car at mouth of the pathway to it before pulling out a blindfold.

"Oh, Chloe..." Lucifer grinned. "Just what are you up to?"

"Do you trust me?" Chloe asked, a wild glint in her eye.

"Well...why yes, of course!" Lucifer nodded.

"Good," Chloe nodded and deftly tied the blindfold around her eyes before starting the car.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer cried, eyes wide with alarm. "How can you drive if you can't even see?"

"I trust you to give me directions," Chloe told him. "You know the way that we're going. My life is completely in your hands and I'm positive you wouldn't let me come to any harm, right?"

"Well, yes, but...this is insane!" Lucifer cried. "Please don't! Why have I rubbed off on you? I miss the overly cautious woman who used to lock me in the car for causing trouble."

"Oh, sorry," Chloe got out as she squeezed his thigh. "I thought you could handle this."

"Well, fine," Lucifer got out. "If that's the way you want it...turn left. Slower. Slower. Stop!...go...hit the brakes!"

This went on until, at last, Chloe pulled up to the cabin and, in one piece, exited the car.

"Please tell me that after all that, you'll let me teach your daughter how to drive!" Lucifer begged. "Or just admit you want to teach her yourself. Whatever you decide, don't _ever_ make me do that again! What were you thinking? You're usually so sensible!"

"I know it was a bit extreme," Chloe admitted. "But when you're teaching Trixie to drive, her life will be completely in your hands. Wild and crazy things could happen. She could be injured very easily. I wanted to be sure you could remain focused under pressure. But you...you've proven yourself. I trust you and I will no longer interfere with whatever it is that you and my daughter have going."

"Oh, good," Lucifer let out a breath. "I think I need a good, stiff drink. You want one?"

"Sounds great," Chloe grinned and stretched out on the leather sofa. "Crazy driving sure makes you thirsty!" She grinned. "Oh...and for being such a good sport...you wanna use the blindfold for other things too?"

"Yes," Lucifer nodded as he set a drink down in front of her and let her take a few sips before he took her in his arms and kissed her soundly. "After what you put me through, I think you owe me that much."

"You know," Chloe grinned and played with his hair before whispering in his ear. "That is exactly what I hoped you would say."

He let her tie the bandana around his eyes and then they began making out, kissing each other deeply and slowly as their hands ran over each other's body's.

"You want to finish your drink before we go to bed?" Lucifer breathed.

"Not really," Chloe panted, her eyes wide. "But...but I suppose it would be a shame to waste it." She paused and grinned. "I have an idea." She grabbed the glass of wine and took his hand as he let her to bed and undressed to her underwear along with him, and then asked him to get a shot glass, finishing the rest of her drink that way before she locked the door so she and Lucifer could have their fun and not be disturbed.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was not much different, and they were flushed and giddy when they drove up to Dan's house to pick up Trixie.

"Did you two have a good weekend?" She asked as she ran toward the car.

"Oh, yes, it was delightful!" Lucifer nodded.

"And the good news is that Lucifer has proven himself to be an excellent driving instructor so...you can go out with him later."

"Now just a minute," Dan objected as he came upon them. "I know we've made lots of progress but I don't know if I trust Lucifer to teach Trixie how to drive. Wasn't anyone going to consult me about this?"

"You can come with us, Daniel," Lucifer offered. "If you'd like."

"No, he doesn't," Chloe shook her head. "Dan, just let him do it. Trixie will be fine with him, I promise." Then she looked at Trixie. "Unless you're okay with your dad coming?"

"Sure," Trixie nodded and took Lucifer's car keys with a grin. "He can come. As long as he's not a backseat driver."

 **The End**


End file.
